


The Politically Correct Tale of Tinuviel

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone else think Tolkien is sexist and racist? Well I’ve got the cure for you; Tolkiens legendary tale of love, friendship and bravery, summarized and re-written for the 21st century. ***MPA 2006 Nominee***<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Politically Correct Tale of Tinuviel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Disclaimer: This story is a blatant rip of James Finn Garner's 'Politically Correct Bedtime Stories', with a healthy dose of satirical mag 'Private Eye' mixed in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once upon a time, there was a young person who was not at all unpleasant to look at; her name was Luthien the Fair. This being indicative of the discriminatory notions of associating beauty with goodness, and evil with ugliness. Thus at an early age, Luthien was an unwitting, if fortunate target for this type of vacuous thinking.  
  
Whilst dancing and singing in the woods one day- Luthien being confident enough in her own budding sexuality to let such an obvious cliché bother her- happened upon a man named Beren, who by the state of his apparel, was apparently unfettered by the confines of regular employment; not to be presumptuous of course, as this may be his own personal style, this being a vital cog in a well balanced society.  
  
Beren was struck by her beauty, and was not shy of telling her, being of sound mind and with his own, entirely valid, world view.  
  
"Your attraction is based fully on physical looks, and as a mature female of full mental capacity, I resent the idea that you are attracted only to my beauty." Luthien replied, after listening to his proclamations of love for her. "However" she continued "I will forgive your sexist remarks as your traditional status as an outcast of society has caused you to develop your own, entirely valid, world view. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
AN: For anyone who didn't get that, it was a comment on our increasingly ludicrous politically correct society.


End file.
